riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Stoner Hands of Doom
Stoner Hands of Doom (Sometmes abbreviated as SHoD) was a festival run in different cities in the United States (Except for 2008 which was in Germany.) from 1999-2013 with a few short hiatuses. The festival was initially organized by Rob and Cheryl Levey to present a premier festival for doom metal and stoner rock bands. Background Lineups 1999 The inagural edition of the Stoner Hands of Doom Festival was held on August 14, 1999. Initially the festival was held at The Bull Run State Park in Manassas, Virginia but sets were cut short due to a freak thunderstorm happening that day. Luckily, the remainder of the festival was moved to Phantasmagoria in Wheaton, Maryland that same evening. This festival was notable as being a billed reunion set for Revelation. Trouble billed this performance as "Their last performance ever" at the time, with Kyle Thomas (Exhorder) on vocals. Notably, Pentagram performed a one-song set as well. Bobby Leibling performed onstage with Rick Wartell, Ron Holzner and Joe Hasselvander performed "Relentless" as a bonus to festival attendees.Stoner Hands of Doom WebsiteSHoD I: 1999, accessed 21st February 2016. 2000 The second edition of Stoner Hands of Doom was held at Nyabinghi in Youngstown, Ohio on September 2 & 3, 2000.Stoner Hands of DoomShoD II: 2000, accessed February 23, 2016. 2001 The third edition of Stoner Hands of Doom, now expanded to a three-day event, was held between October 5 - 7, 2001. It was held at The Red Blood Club in Dallas, Texas.Stoner Hands of Doom WebsiteSHoD III: 2001, accessed February 24, 2016. 2002 The fourth edition of Stoner Hands of Doom was held from November 8 - 10, 2002. Notably, it was one of three times the event would be held at Hollywood Alley in Mesa, Arizona and also was notable for being a rare United States appearance for japanese stoner metal band Eternal Elysium.Stoner Hands of DoomSHoD 4: 2002, accessed February 25, 2016. 2003 The fifth edition of Stoner Hands of Doom was held at Berbati's Pan in Portland, Oregon between August 29 - 31, 2003. Early on in the festival's booking it was originally planned to be the final edition but ultimately ended up not being the case.Portland Mercury It would gain sponsorship by Relapse Records for the event.Bravewords Also of note was The Prophecy, Mourning Beloveth and Orodruin participated in this festival during the Doomination of America tour. 2004 The sixth edition of Stoner Hands of Doom was held at Nyabinghi in Youngstown, Ohio from September 3 to September 5, 2004TubeVision 2006 The seventh edition of Stoner Hands of Doom was held after a short hiatus between from August 31 to September 3, 2006. For the first time the festival was held at two venues with the main portion of the festival being at the Hollywood Alley in Mesa, Arizona while the August 31 set was held at Chaser's in Scottsdale, Arizona. Game Two Records and 13th Floor Records served as vendors for the event.Stoner Hands of Doom Page 2007 The eighth edition of Stoner Hands of Doom was held between November 9 and 11, 2007 at the Hollywood Alley in Mesa, Arizona.Stoner Hands of DoomSHoD Eight: 2007, accessed February 25, 2016 2008 The ninth edition of Stoner Hands of Doom was brought outside of the United States for the first time by booking group Caligula666. It was held on September 19 and 20th, 2008 at the Stadtgarten in Erfurt, Germany.Heavy Planet 2009 The tenth edition of Stoner Hands of Doom was held at Krug's Place in Fredrick, Maryland from September 3 - September 6, 2009. Iron Horse Magazine was a partner for the festival.Stoner Hands of Doom WebsiteSHoD X: Labor Day Weekend 2009, accessed February 26, 2016. 2010 The eleventh edition of Stoner Hands of Doom was held between August 12 - 14, 2010 at Krug's Place in Fredrick, Maryland. The tenth edition the previous year was intended to be the final edition at the time, according to Rob Levey: The Gates of Slumber were intended to play on Friday but for unknown reasons canceled. 2012 The twelfth edition of Stoner Hands of Doom was held From August 30 to September 2 at The El Gee Club in New London, Connecticut. Notably, The Obelisk did full coverage of the entire festival that year in an effort to promote the bands and festival.The ObeliskSHoD XII Total Coverage, accessed February 26, 2016. 2013 The thirteenth and final edition of Stoner Hands of Doom was held between November 7 - 10 at Strange Matter in Richmond, Virginia. Roughly, a month before the festival happened it was canceled by Rob and Cheryl Levey before Brendan Burns of Eye of the Stoned Goat took over to make sure the festival still went as planned. External Links References Category:Event Category:Festival Category:Doom Metal Category:Mesa Category:Arizona Category:Wheaton Category:Maryland Category:Washington D.C. Category:Youngstown Category:Ohio Category:Nyabinghi Category:Dallas Category:Texas Category:Portland Category:Oregon Category:Fredrick Category:Germany Category:New London Category:Connecticut Category:Richmond Category:Virginia Category:Stoner Rock Category:Erfurt